Blind Justice
by Akaiki44
Summary: Aomine menghela nafas sebelum membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Aku jomblo." / "EEEHHHHH!" / WARNING: OOC (maybe), Yaoi, Typo(s), mungkin ntar ada OC, kata-kata kasar, dll(?). DLDR! and RnR Please?


"Lain kali jangan campuri urusanku dengan temanku, mengerti?!" pemuda dengan helaian darah itu menatap tajam seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menyupir di bangku kemudi, yang di tatap makin mengucurkan keringat dingin yang samar membasahi keningnya yang agak keriput itu sambil sesekali menatap sang tuan yang duduk di bangku belakang dari kaca spion.

"Aku sudah dewasa! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau antar kemana sa-OI, DENGAR GAK SIH?!"

"I-iya tuan muda, maafkan saya. Ini perintah tuan be-"

"Ini ga ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ayahku!"

"Tapi tu-"

"Beris-"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, kali ini saja… Tolong jangan marah-marah, ini masih pagi dan tak ada salahnya 'kan kita diantarkan supirmu. Toh gedung kampus tujuan kita lumayan jauh, dan aku tau kau pasti juga tak mau terlambat hanya gara-gara naik bus dan terjebak macet, bukan?" anak dengan helaian darah itu menengok tepat kesampingnya-tepatnya menatap manusia yang barusan memotong perdebatannya dengan sang supir. Ia melihat anak dengan helaian biru muda tengah membaca sebuah buku yang ia tebak sebagai novel itu dengan geram.

"Tetsuya! Jadi kau membe-"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun, Akashi-_kun_-" anak biru muda itu menutup buku yang ia baca lalu menatap si anak merah di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertama kita sebagai mahasiswa." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang err =_= datar dan agak menyebalkan di mata anak bersurai merah.

Helaan nafas dan "Terserah sajalah. Kali ini kau yang menang, Kuroko Tetsuya." Katanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_" Kuroko tersenyum sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blind Justice**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Blind Justice by Akaiki44**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), Yaoi, Typo bertebaran(?), mungkin ntar ada OC, kata-kata kasar, dll(?).**

**Aomine cs = 20+ yo**

**Akashi & Kuroko = 18 yo**

**Rated: T+ / M**

**Pair: AoAka, KagaAka, KagaKuro, NijiAka, dll(?).**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuu! Lihat! Lihat! Di sana ada dua orang cewek cantik dengan _oppai_ boing-boing, huiihhh~"

"Jaga kata-katamu Haizaki!"

"Halah~ lo ini kayak ga tau gw aja Mid. Biarin aja napa, toh gw ga ngerugiin lo juga kok" meledek Midorima dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Ap-"

"Sudahlah _ssu_~. Kalian terlalu berisik pagi-pagi begini, cobalah mengamati dengan sedikit tenang sepertiku."

"Bicara apa lo Kise? Bukannya lo juga ribut dari tadi, ya?"

"He? Aku gak ribut kok!"

"Apa yang lo maksud gak ribut dengan berteriak centil tiap kali ngeliat cewek-cewek manis di luar sana, huh?"

"Itu karena aku suka wajah mereka yang imut _ssu_! Berhenti bicara seakan kau yang benar Haizakicchi! Kau menyebalkan _ssu_!"

"Sudahlah Kise, jangan dengarkan anak abu-abu itu. Dia memang dikutuk sebagai manusia menyebalkan yang gak di berkati Tuhan."

"Apa maksud lo Niji! Berani, huh?!"

"Berani kok!"

Dan perbincangan _awkward_ itu berakhir dengan perkelahian antara Haizaki dan Nijimura yang berusaha di lerai oleh Midorima dan Kise.

Ya, itulah suasana di cafeteria** Teiko University** di pagi yang cerah dengan angin sejuk sepoi-sepoi itu. Sebenarnya pemandangan rusuh seperti ini sudah biasa di sana, terlebih ini sudah terjadi sejak segerombolan mahasiswa tampan menguasai seperempat bagian dari cafeteria yang terkenal dengan roti isi jumbonya itu. Beberapa mahasiswa itu antaranya; Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan empat orang yang baru saja terlibat dalam perbincangan nggak jelas yang berakhir dengan ajang saling tonjok(?) itu.

Kagami Taiga, pemuda berhelai duo(merah dan hitam) terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara teriakan cempreng Kise merusak mimpi indahnya langsung menggebrak meja panjang-yang barusan ia jadikan kasur-dengan wajah kesal. "Berhenti berteriak, Kise! Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

"Ha?! Mereka juga berisik _ssu_!" Kise menunjuk tiga makhluk lainnya yang saling melempar makian-kecuali Midorima.

Kagami yang geregetan bangkit dari duduknya menuju empat makhluk yang kembali berdebat. Dan tibanya ia di sana sudah tentu. Ikut 'meramaikan' keadaan.

Aomine tampak memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berat melihat rekan-rekannya dan tak bermaksud ikut dalam ajang cari ribut itu, sedang Murasakibara sendiri cuek dengan keadaan rekan pelanginya, ia memilih memakan beberapa snack yang ia beli dengan santai.

Aomine membuka matanya dan ia buru-buru menutupnya lagi sambil kembali memijit pelipisnya. Tentu saja itu wajib(?) dilakukan oleh Aomine yang sepertinya sedang di landa sakit kepala akut yang entah apa sebabnya, di tambah tingkah dan suara berisik rekan-rekannya. "_Guys_…" panggilnya kemudian-masih dengan pose memijit pelipis, kali ini dengan raut muka kesal karena tak satu pun dari mereka mendengarkan panggilannya.

"Gyaa! Kembalikan dompetku, Kagamicchi!" tampak Kise yang berusaha mengambil kembali dompetnya yang di ambil paksa oleh Kagami.

"Ini hukuman karena suaramu membangunkanku! Jadi, biarkan aku habiskan setengah isi dompetmu untuk sarapan dan makan siang!"

"_Hidoi ssu_!"

"Kampret! Jangan injak 'anu' gw! Lo bisa memperkecil ukurannya, bego!" Hazaki mencakar-cakar kaki Nijimura yang menginjak-injak kejantanannya.

"Nijimura, hentikan! Itu memalukan –_nanodayo_!" Midorima menarik Nijimura dari belakang-mencoba menghentikannya.

"Biar tau rasa kau!" Nijimura menyeringai dengan masih menginjakkan kakinya pada Haizaki.

Aomine mulai berasap mendengar itu semua. Tangan kanannya mengepal sempurna dengan tangan kiri masih memijit pelipisnya. Murasakibara yang melihat itu tetap tak peduli dan melanjutkan sesi sarapan snacknya dengan damai.

"LO SEMUA BISA DIAM GAK SIH!" Aomine berteriak seraya melemparkan kotak tissu yang sedaritadi bertengger indah di meja.

"_Itte_!" Kagami memegangi jidatnya yang sukses terkena lemparan kotak tissu dari Aomine. "AHOmine!" Kagami menatap kesal kearah pemuda berkulit tan, yang di tatap malah balik menatap dengan _death glare_ tercantik yang sukses membuat Kagami bungkam.

Nijimura berhenti menyiksa kejantanan Haizaki dan menatap serius pada rekan birunya itu. "Ada apa?" katanya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"_Doushita no_, Aominecchi?" Kise ikut bertanya dan menatap khawatir pada Aomine yang kembali memijat pelipisnya.

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Haizaki cuek bebek dengan kembali memperhatikan wanita-wanita di luar.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan si ungu di samping Aomine, karena jawabannya; tetap melahap snack-snack indahnya.

Aomine menghela nafas sebelum membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Aku jomblo." Katanya kemudian.

"EEEHHHHH!" teriak semuanya minus Murasakibara yang tetap melahap makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak." Kuroko tampak membungkuk di depan laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja menurunkan kopernya dan koper Akashi.

"Sudah tugas saya, tuan muda Kuroko." Balas si laki-laki paruh baya itu seraya membungkukkan badannya juga. Kali ini hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Kuroko yang nyaris tidak terlihat oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah supir Akashi.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, mobil hitam yang barusan mengantarkan dua sosok biru muda dan merah itu kembali melaju ke jalan raya.

"Akashi-_kun_, kopermu." Kuroko mendekatkan koper berat Akashi kearah si empunya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Arigatou_. Nah, ayo masuk… sepertinya sudah banyak orang." Akashi menarik kopernya dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko.

"Hai'." Sahutnya kemudian menarik kopernya juga dan menyusul Akashi.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau sudah tau nomor kamar asramamu?" Akashi berbicara sambil membaca selembar kertas yang barusan ia ambil dari saku jaket putihnya.

"Nomor 110. Akashi-_kun_?" jawab Kuroko seadanya sambil membaca kembali novelnya.

"Hm, lumayan jauh juga… Aku 105. Padahal aku mau satu kamar denganmu." Akashi menghela nafas berat. Kuroko menatapnya lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Akashi-_kun_, kau pasti akan mendapatkan teman sekamar yang lebih menyenangkan dariku." Kuroko memasukkan novelnya kedalam tas lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Akashi.

Helaan nafas. "Terserahlah." Akashi pasrah (lagi).

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-_kun_, kau lapar?" Kuroko membuka pembicaraan selama sepuluh menit berjalan dan hanya dihabiskan dengan diam.

Akashi terlihat memijit pundaknya yang mulai pegal di karenakan beban ransel yang ia bawa. "Lumayan." Katanya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu ayo ke cafeteria, katanya di sana juga ada yang jual Vanilla Shake." Kuroko dengan semangat empat lima menarik tangan Akashi yang kaget dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Maniak Vanilla Shake.

**.**

**.**

Kita kembali pada kumpulan cowo pelangi yang masih kaget nggak elit di Cafeteria.

"Apa?" Kagami angkat bicara.

"Aku jomblo." Aomine mengulang kata-katanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"APAA!" dan itulah respon si rambut duo kemudian.

"Gak mungkin _ssu_! Kau itu tenar! Gimana bisa seorang Aominecchi jomblo?!" Kise histeris sendiri.

Nijimura mengorek-ngorek telinganya-takut salah dengar.

Haizaki nyengir kuda. "Ternyata bisa juga lo…"

"Bisa apa?" Aomine yang masih pusing menatap kawan abu-abunya itu.

"Bisa JOMBLO! Gyahahahahaha!" Haizaki tertawa keras dengan menekankan kalimat "Jomblo"nya, dan entah kenapa itu terasa seperti tombak yang seketika menusuk dada Aomine.

JLEEBB!

Dan

DUAAKKK!

Lagi. Aomine melempar kotak tissu yang tadinya bertengger manis di meja dan sukses mendarat di wajah menyebalkan Haizaki.

Midorima mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Aomine dan menatapnya serius. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Murasakibara melirik kearah Aomine. Mulai tertarik sepertinya.

Kise ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Aomine sambil menatap kasihan pada temah birunya itu, diikuti Nijimura dan Kagami yang duduk di kiri-kanan Midorima, sedang Haizaki memilih berdiri bersandar pada kaca jendela besar yang menjadi pembatas cafeteria dengan taman samping.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan mereka-" jeda "Aku bosan." Aomine kembali menghela nafas.

"Dengan siapa?" Kagami makin antusias mendengar curhatan rekannya yang galau.

"Jangan bilang '_semua_'nya ssu!" Kise menebak dengan wajah horror-takut tebakannya benar.

Dan benar saja, Aomine mengangguk-mengiyakan pernyataan Kise.

Midorima membenturkan kepalanya pada peja dengan OOC.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Aomine! Kau berlagak sok laku walau mutusin tujuh orang sekaligus ya!" Nijimura menggebrak meja dan menarik kerah Aomine kesal.

Haizaki hanya melotot kaget, sedang si ungu-sangking kagetnya-menelah makanannya bulat-bulat.

"Kuh!" Murasakibara gelagapan mencari air di sekitarnya dan ia mengambil botol air mineral Midorima-lucky itemnya hari itu-tanpa sepengetahuan si empunya yang masih shock.

Sebenarnya apa-sih yang membuat cowo-cowo ini rusuh minta ampun cuma gara-gara dengar teman mereka jomblo? #AuthorbacaWikibuatannyasendiri(?).

Aomine Daiki, cowok tan ini habis mutusin ketujuh pacarnya.

Tunggu!

APA! TUJUH!

Ya, tujuh, dan itu bukan jumlah yang bisa masuk kategori BANYAK dalam kamus Aomine. Wajar sih cowok satu ini punya banyak pacar, dikaruniai wajah tampan tanpa cacat dan dilahirkan dalam keluarga berada, siapa sih yang bakal menolak ajakan kencan-atau apalah itu-darinya?

Kebiasaan '_mengoleksi_' pacar sudah dilakukan Aomine sejak kelas tiga SMA. Ia juga bisa memecahkan rekor(?) dengan mengencani lebih dari 20 perempuan dalam 2 hari. Dan itu semua dilakukannya hanya untuk 'bersenang-senang', bukan karena landasan ketertarikan hati. Lama pacarannya juga tergantung, kalau yang di-pacarinya '_enak_' bisa saja seminggu atau lebih, tapi, kalau yang di-pacarinya '_ngebosenin_'-itulah kata-kata yang sering diucapkanya dalam menilai tiap orang yang ia kencani-bisa saja hanya sehari dan Aomine mulai berburu yang baru. Tipikal orang yang dikencaninya pun tidak sembarangan, Aomine hanya mengencani wanita dengan dada besar, sexy, dan cantik tentunya. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak hanya mengencani wanita, ia juga mengencani beberapa uke yang ia anggap manis dan menarik. Aomine sering memutuskan secara sepihak itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan, tapi malah sudah biasa. Ia kadang memutuskan dua atau tiga dan segera mencari gantinya, dan ia tidak pernah bosan bermain dengan 'mereka'. Aomine juga belum pernah memutuskan semua pacarnya dalam sehari, biarpun 'iya', biasanya juga dia punya 'cadangan'. Tapi itu tidak untuk hari ini, kali ini Aomine benar-benar bosan 'bermain' atau tepatnya 'bermain dengan mereka', dan itu tentu saja sukses membuat rekan pelanginya nyaris jungkir balik dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine. Oke, kembali ke-cerita."

Aomine kembali menghela nafas.

Kise masih _sweatdrops_.

Nijimura melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Aomine.

Midorima belum sadar dari ke-OOCannya.

Haizaki update status 'Aomine JOMBLO'.

Kagami masih melotot sempurna(?).

"Kenapa Aomine-chin bisa bosan sama ketujuh-tujuhnya?" Murasakibara yang sudah sembuh dari ketersedakannya(?) membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, bosan aja. Gak '_enak_' lagi. Capek atau apalah itu… aku gak ngerti juga." Aomine kembali memijit pelipisnya.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sok mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa harus semuanya _ssu_? Kau jahat Aominecchi!" Kise memukul pelan lengan Aomine.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sehabis ini? Biasanya langsung ngacir keluar buat cari '_mangsa_', tapi kok sekarang galau?" Kagami memperhatikan wajah Aomine (lagi).

Aomine menggeleng pelan.

Kise menatapnya kasihan lalu meng-pukpuk pundaknya prihatin.

Nijimura beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kaca dan menerawang keluar. "Seperti bukan kau saja." Katanya kemudian.

"Pfft.. Mungkin jurus pemikat ala Aomine Daiki sudah berkurang kadar kekuatannya, haha!" Haizaki tertawa mengejek kearah Aomine.

"Berisik kau!" Aomine menatap tajam pada si kepala abu-abu.

Bukannya diam, Haizaki malah menatap mengejek Aomine.

Helaan nafas dan Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, aku-"

"Ayo Akashi-kun, sebelah sini…"

"Iya iya, sebentar."

Mendengar suara manis barusan membuat semua kepala warna-warni di sana menengok berbarengan kearah si pembuat suara. Tampak dua orang pemuda manis yang baru saja memasuki cafeteria berjalan menuju tempat penjualan Vanilla Shake di sisi kiri. Yang satunya berhelaikan biru muda yang terlihat lembut sedang menarik kawannya yang satu lagi, berambut merah darah segar yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Aomine menatap kedua makhluk indah itu. Matanya sampai tidak berkedip.

Kise hampir berteriak kegirangan melihat makhluk imut itu.

Kagami dan Nijimura mengambil camera mereka. Merekam dan mengabadikan objek indah di hadapan mereka.

Midorima biasa saja.

Murasakibara tetap memakan snacknya.

Dan Haizaki….

Hei! Mana makhluk abu-abu mesum itu?

Oh, dia sudah pergi keluar saat melihat seorang wanita mengedipkan mata genit padanya tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan banyak makhluk(?) Akashi menengokkan kepalanya pada beberapa pemuda yang posenya aduhai macam-macam itu.

"…" ia hanya menatap datar sedatar tembok dan tetap mengikuti langkah Kuroko yang tetap menariknya tak sabar, terlebih ketika aroma vanilla menyapa hidungnya.

Dan kedua sosok mungil itu pun hilang dalam kerumunan mahasiswa lainnya yang ikut mengantri (Baca: Berdesakan) di sana.

"_Kawaii_!" Kise kumat.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!" Kagami memamerkan foto yang ia dapat tadi dan langsung diserbu Kise dan Niji.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan-_nanodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Tidak Midorima… Merekalah yang berlebihan-" Aomine angkat bicara tapi matanya tetap melihat kearah kerumunan orang yang mengantri vanilla shake di sana. "Terlalu indah." Lanjutnya kagum.

Mendengar keterkaguman Aomine membuat rekannya menatap pemuda tan itu bersamaan, dan hanya satu pemikiran yang pasti sama di kepala mereka. "Dia bangkit lagi." Seru semuanya bersamaan-minus Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Siapa mereka?" Aomine kembali duduk dan bertanya dengan antusias. Tapi hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dan angkatan bahu pertanda tak ada yang tahu.

Aomine memasang wajah kecewa lalu kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku tau." Menghabiskan keripik kentangnya dan Murasakibara menatap Aomine.

"Benarkah?!" mata Aomine berbinar unyu.

Murasakibara mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Beri tau kami!" seru semuanya antusias-minus Midorima yang hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya (lagi).

"Mereka itu…."

**-TBC-**

* * *

**AN:** Apa ini ( o_o) pendek banget ya? Atau kepanjangan? Ayo jawab! #ditabok

Yo minna ( /'w')/ Akaiki44 _desu_~, saya baru di fandom knb, tapi saya udah lama berkeliaran tanpa wujud(?) di fandom ini sebagai _silent reader_ #abaikan

_Arigatou_ yang udah baca *bow* dan _gomenne_ T_T di sini belom ada lemonnya, maklum-lah~ baru chapter 1, perkenalan dulu #ditaboklagi

Dan _gomenne_ (lagi) banyak typo ya? T_T atau ceritanya gak jelas? Jelek ya? Ayo jawab! #dihantambolabasket

Ini baru chapter 1 ._. saya mau liat seberapa peminatnya dulu baru saya update chap 2, tapi kalo ga ada yang suka ya udah, stop disini. Biarin aja yang suka (kalo ada) jadi penasaran! Huh! *buang muka* #ditabok.

Jadi yang udah baca jangan lupa ripiu yaa~ follow juga boleh~ atau nge5 #ditusuk.

Ya udah deh =3= daripada note gak jelas ini semakin panjang sepanjang sungan nil(?) saya akhiri aja. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

**HIDUP KUROBASU!**

**Review?**


End file.
